


one small word and all is lost (month two)

by Hanaasbananas



Series: Going Through The Motions [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, in which Constance's predicament get's worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaasbananas/pseuds/Hanaasbananas
Summary: Aramis follows her gaze, sighing and swinging an arm over her shoulders. “He misses you.”“Well he shouldn’t.”Constance turns to leave, scrubbing at her eyes furiously before she pauses, facing Aramis again. “It would do you all good to forget me.”





	one small word and all is lost (month two)

He’s here.

Constance stands, transfixed as she watches D’Artagnan duck his head and laugh at something the baker’s daughter has said. Madeleine has always been a flirt, enticing customers to return to her stall with the flutter of her eyelashes and a coy smile, but the hatred that blazes in Constance’s chest surprises her.

She wants to march over and drag the girl from him, to scream that D’Artagnan is not there for the taking. Yet... D’Artagnan brushes his hand over the girls as he passes the coins, pausing just a second too long for it to be accidental, and suddenly she can’t breathe.

Aramis stands beside him, shaking his head with a rueful grin and pats D’Artagnan in the back hard enough to send him stumbling into the table. He shoves Aramis in return and the two turn back towards the garrison. That’s when Aramis sees her- his smile vanishing and narrowing into a hard, thin line and she knows, she just _knows _that he hates her. Loathes her for her callous treatment of his brother in arms. Constance feels tears prick at her eyes, but it is when D’Artagnan tugs on Aramis’ shoulder that she turns away, wondering if he saw the shattering of her heart in her eyes.

She has to get out.

Constance shoves past people to get away, ignoring their shouts as she pushes through. The busy market is suddenly too much- too loud, too bright, too _crowded_. She just wants to get home where she can cry in the cool darkness of her own kitchen.

But then there is a gentle hand on her elbow, guiding her away from the crowd and Aramis is standing in front of her, looking down in concern.

“Constance” his voice is soft, questioning, eyes warm like melted chocolate as he regards her. _No wonder so many women love you_, she thinks hysterically, _how could one resist?_

Wrenching her hand from his, Constance musters as much indignation as she is able, hissing words at him that burn her tongue like lye “leave me _alone_, Monsieur. Me and him... there is nothing more to be said.” She chances a glance over his shoulder where D’Artagnan is still talking to the baker's’ daughter, no longer relaxed, standing stiffly as though forcing himself not to look back at the two of them.

Aramis follows her gaze, sighing and swinging an arm over her shoulders. “He misses you.”

“Well he shouldn’t.”

Constance turns to leave, scrubbing at her eyes furiously before she pauses, facing Aramis again. “It would do you all good to forget me.”

* * *

“Did you do anything interesting today, Constance?” Bonacieux sounds nonchalant, not looking up from his plate as he slices into his meal. She doesn’t answer immediately, staring across at him, mouth opening and closing in surprise- these are the first words he’s spoken to her in at least a month, and now-he’s looking at her expectantly, spoon poised in front of his mouth.

“I-” she blinks “ah, no. I had hoped to get fish, except I left late, and your favourite was gone”

They lapse back into the silence she has become so accustomed to, and Constance feels herself begin to relax again until-

“Do you take me for a fool?” his voice is measured, quiet, and she shivers imperceptibly, keeping her eyes trained on the plate in front of her. “The blacksmith saw you speaking with a Musketeer.”

Constance feels herself go white, blood rushing so loudly in her ears she barely hears the words pouring out of her mouth in a rush, the only sound in the room as she hurries to reassure her husband. “It wasn’t him! I swear it! It was Monsieur Aramis and I told him to leave me be and came straight home!”

Bonacieux sighs, shaking his head sadly “how can I trust you, Constance? What if you pass messages to your-” he spits “lover? No, no, this won’t do. I shall simply have to pay a visit to the Cardinal in the morning”

“_No!”_ the word bursts from her before she can stop it, her only thought_ savehimsavehimsavehim_ pounding along with every beat of her racing heart. “_No! _Bonacieux, I swear, I’ll do whatever it is you wish” she doesn’t even notice the way she’s gripped the table edge, knuckles turning white as she babbles her promises, her husband considering her thoughtfully.

“Well in that case…from now, I shall procure what you need from market myself” he bares his teeth in a grim smile, dark eyes gleaming. “It really would be best if you stayed inside.”

Constance can only nod, her stomach sinking at the thought of this new confinement, but then -_D’Artagnan is safe. _

And that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me sad, but not as much as the ones that are coming. What do you think of how I've characterised Bonacieux? I rewatched the series and was really taken aback that I didn't recognise how manipulative he was in getting Constance to stay with him at the end of the series. I decided to take that thread of manipulation and expand on it through this series because, yes while Bonaciuex didn't come across as very 'smart', he definitely knew how to use the Cardinals patronage to his advantage and I can see him punishing Constance for it even more if he's paranoid about what she does outside the house.


End file.
